Bosses
A Boss is a special unit which must be placed on a Boss Base to be used in Raids, Missions, or for he defends your Hood during Turf Wars or while an other player is raiding your hood. Your Bosses can also be used in the Fight Club to the number of six maximum. But no need the 6th base. You'll find Pretty Boi into the Bar after you built it. Some of the Bosses are rewards for the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 7th, 21st and 30th day in Log-In Reward. It's possible to win one in Big Bad Bosses too (more chances according to difficulty) and one particularly in Earn Gold. for IRL purchasing. Bosses can be purchased and upgraded in the The Bar. You can buy Bosses with three different Resources: * Street Cred ' : ''Gambling, gives a high chance to receive an Herb or Ordinary Boss. There is also a small chance that you can get an Elite Boss and an extremely low (nearly zero) chance of getting a Legendary Boss. * 'Gold ' : Gambling, gives a very high (about 65%) chance to receive an Elite Boss, about a 10% chance to receive Purple Pills and about a 5% chance to receive a Legendary Boss. However, there is also a small (about 5%) chance that you can get an Ordinary Boss or about a 15% chance to receive a Crystal . * 'Boss Shards ' : Selection, you can choose the boss you want. Except special events from IGG, every Boss starts at level 1. and is granted a random Talent next to their standard Skill. Bosses can level up and gain Experience in raids, Missions, and Here Be Monsters. At every 20th level a Star Upgrade must be purchased, otherwise the Boss won't gain any more levels. Bosses cannot be stacked, i.e. You can't have two of the same Boss fighting/defending which are placed on Boss Bases, but you can have duplicate bosses in Garrison Towers. Sacrifice '''Sacrifice Bosses are used to increase other Bosses skill levels. They can't be used in battles or Garrison. Ordinary Ordinary Bosses have the lowest stats, but are cheap and therefore good for beginners. Elite Elite Bosses have mediocre stats. Although, some of them are on par with Legendary Bosses. Legendary na druhou Legendary Bosses generally have the highest stats and are the strongest Bosses. Some of them can only be obtained by Gold (i.e. Luna, Blizz Hack) rolls or in-game purchases (Lil Biz, Pummel.) Roster Order Hasta la vis In the Bar, Fight Club, Boss Bases and Garrison, higher level bosses appear first in the roster. During Raids, Missions and Boss Battles, the order of bosses in the roster is fixed. Each new boss is assigned an apparently random ordering that never changes. Bosses are not ordered by name, level, skill, talent, order acquired, boss shard cost, or any other meaningful attribute. Not released There are some bosses not yet released, but there are hinted at from various sources. Detailed Information * Complete Boss List * Boss Comparison * Team Recommendations * Detailed Information about Attributes, Classes, Energy, Experience, Skills, Stars and Talents Gallery Category:Bosses